Atrás en el tiempo
by Sonamyfanlove
Summary: Hola, me llamo Astro y esta es mi historia. Pésimo summary XP (Reescrito)
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola! Se preguntarán por qué borre este fic y lo estoy volviendo a escribir. La respuesta es simple: No sabía como continuar y no me gustaba como estaba quedando. Además, prefiero borrar uno de mis fics y volver a escribirlo a dejar abandonado uno de mis fics.**

**La historia tendrá variaciones, ya que la forma de narrar será diferente.**

**Bueno, sin nada más que decir espero que les guste este primer capítulo :3**

* * *

Hola, me llamo Astro the Hedgehog. Muchos ya me conocerán, pero para quienes no sepan quien soy les diré que soy un erizo dorado de ojos rojo rubí y que tengo 16 años. Soy bastante serio y pocas veces sonrío. Podría contarles más cosas de mi personalidad, pero no quiero aburrirles describiéndome a mi mismo. Solo les diré que soy así por muchas cosas que me han pasado en el pasado y también por algunas personas que han dejado huella en mi forma de ser. Bueno, sin más que decirles, les contaré mi historia.

~o~o~o~o~o~

Nací con una enfermedad muy rara, pero esta no me empezó a afectar de verdad hasta que cumplí los tres años. Antes de cumplir tres años me daban una especie de jarabe que me mantenía "bien", por así decirlo. No recuerdo el sabor de ese jarabe, pero sé que a los tres años, unos meses después de mi cumpleaños, fue cuando dejé de tomar ese jarabe que me daban todos los días. No recuerdo el porqué de aquello, solo recuerdo que mis padres se preocupaban mucho cuando empezaba a tener problemas de salud por culpa de mi enfermedad.

- Papá...- le dije a mi padre con una pelota en las manos.

- Dime hijo.- me dijo mientras dejaba de hacer lo que estaba haciendo para mirarme.

Mi padre era un erizo dorado, él y yo éramos muy parecidos en el físico. Lo único diferente que había entre nosotros era que mi padre tenía los ojos de un color azul zafiro, y yo de un rojo rubí.

- ¿Jegas comigo al fúbol?- si lo sé, no hablaba muy bien, pero tengan en cuenta de que tenía tres años por ese entonces.

- Claro.- dijo mi padre con una sonrisa.- Pero no se dice "jegas", se dice juegas.- me lo dijo lentamente, para que lo entendiera.

- Uegas.- dije mostrando una sonrisa.

- Repite conmigo, vale?- yo asentí con la cabeza.- Jue...

- Jue...- repetí lo que había dicho mi papá con lentitud, ya que me costaba pronunciar algunas letras.

- ...gas.- dijo mi padre lentamente.

- ...gas.- repetí otra vez lo que me dijo.

- Bien.- me sonrió y me acarició la cabeza.- Ahora di la palabra toda junta: Juegas.- me dijo la última palabra despacio, para que yo no me equivocase a la hora de decirla.

- Juegas.- logré pronunciar bien la frase.- ¿Juegas comigo al fúbol?- le pregunté de nuevo, pero esta vez pronunciando bien la primera palabra.

Mi padre me sonrió y salió de la habitación en la que estábamos. Yo lo seguí hasta que él se paró en el jardín. Me puse a una distancia de él para luego colocar la pelota en el suelo y darle una patada.

No sé cuantas horas estuvimos jugando, solo sé que paramos de jugar cuando mi mamá nos llamó para cenar.

Ese es uno de los pocos recuerdos que tengo de cuando solo tenía tres años, ya que en el año siguiente ocurriría la desgracia que me marcaría en mi forma de ser durante muchos años.

Ocurrió a mediados de mayo, casi un mes después de que cumpliese cuatro años el 27 de abril.

Yo estaba en el salón viendo la televisión junto a mi padre. Mi madre, una eriza blanca de pelo rizado y corto con unos ojos rojo rubí como los míos, estaba haciendo las tareas del hogar.

Fue entonces cuando escuché un sonido muy fuerte cerca de casa y la luz se fue. Yo me asusté un poco, ya que tanto mi padre como mi madre dejaron lo que estaban haciendo y miraron por la ventana para ver que ocurría.

- Astro.- me llamó mi madre.- Vete a tu cuarto y no salgas hasta que vayamos a tu habitación.- dijo seria, lo cual me extrañó bastante. ¿Qué es lo que estaba pasando fuera?

Estaba a punto de irme a mi cuarto tal y como me había mandado mi madre cuando de repente se volvió a escuchar un ruido todavía más fuerte que el anterior. Un humo denso que apareció segundos después me impidió ver lo que estaba ocurriendo en esos instantes, lo que provocó que mi miedo aumentase.

Sentí como tiraban de mi brazo, obligándome a ponerme detrás de alguien, supuse que había sido mi padre el que había hecho eso.

Cuando el humo se disipó pude ver con claridad como la pared en la que antes estaba la puerta que daba a la calle estaba destruida y hecha escombros.

Lo siguiente que ocurrió, pasó bastante rápido. En cuestión de minutos pude ver como algo negro atacaba primero a mi padre y luego a mi madre, para luego verlos caer al suelo. No supe el momento exacto en el que las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de mis ojos.

- ¿Mamá... papá...?- llamé a mis padres con la voz quebrada mientras las lágrimas resbalaban por mis mejillas sin que yo me diera cuenta, pero ellos no me respondieron, ni siquiera se movieron.

Me levanté del suelo, ya que antes me había caído al ver lo que acababa de ocurrir delante de mis ojos. Me acerqué a ellos lentamente hasta que quedé en frente de mis padres. El suelo estaba lleno de sangre alrededor de ellos, también había algo de ese líquido rojo en una pared cercana.

Ahí, delante de mi, se encontraban los cuerpos de mis padres sin vida, pero en mi mente no quería admitir que ellos se habían ido y que ya nunca volverían.

-Y ahora te toca a ti mocoso.- escuché una voz muy fría y macabra a mis espaldas.

Me volteé rápidamente mientras mi cuerpo temblaba notablemente, ya que estaba horrorizado con todo lo que estaba pasando.

No podía ver con claridad a la persona que había matado a mis padres, ya que las lágrimas no cesaban y me nublaban la vista. Lo único que veía delante de mi era una figura grande de color negro, la cual me agarró con fuerza del cuello, levantándome del suelo, para después golpearme con algo fuertemente en la cabeza. Quería gritar, pero ningún sonido salió de mi boca.

Entonces sentí un calor bastante intenso en mi mano izquierda, el cual no me quemaba la piel. La figura negra de ese hombre desconocido para mí me soltó, provocando que me diese un buen golpe contra el suelo.

Tosí con fuerza y entorné un poco los ojos, viendo así como un brillo dorado cubría el lugar en el que me encontraba.

Lo último que recuerdo antes de caer inconsciente era que me encontraba en un callejón frío y oscuro, pero sobretodo, desconocido para mí.

* * *

**¡Se acabó este primer capítulo! :D**

**Estuve a punto de llorar escribiendo la muerte de los padres de Astro TwT (?**

**¿Se merece algún review? o3o**

**Atte: SFL**


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Hola! :3 Antes de empezar a leer este capítulo, les diré que el capítulo 12 de mi fic "Me enamoré de ti" tardará en aparecer (más de lo que ya está tardando XD), ya que no se me ocurre nada para continuar ese fic, pero no se preocupes, no lo abandonaré. En cuanto se me ocurra algo para continuar con ese fic me pondré a escribir hasta tenerlo listo n.n**

**Bueno, sin más que decir, les dejo con el capítulo :3**

* * *

Cuando abrí los ojos, lo primero que vi fue el blanco techo de una habitación. Me senté y me toqué la cabeza, la cual me dolía a horrores. Sentí algo rodeando parte de mi cabeza y mi oreja derecha. Luego miré a mi alrededor para ver con claridad que las paredes eran del mismo blanco que el del techo.

- ¿Dónde estoy?- me pregunté a mi mismo mientras miraba todo lo que me rodeaba. Me volví a tocar la cabeza, justo donde se encontraban las vendas.- ¿Y por qué tengo esto en la cabeza?- me dije a mi mismo bastante confuso, ya que por ese entonces no sabía lo que eran las vendas.

Un rato después, vi como entraba un señor con una bata blanca puesta. Este era un halcón gris oscuro y de ojos negros como la noche.

- Veo que te has despertado.- dijo mirándome serio, demasiado serio para mi gusto. Lo miré y decidí hablarle.

- ¿Dónde estoy?- pregunté.

- En el hospital.- respondió de forma seca.

- ¿Y por qué tengo esto en la cabeza?- dije tocando las vendas en mi cabeza,

- Son vendas.- contestó quitándome la mano de encima de las vendas.- Ahora será mejor que descanses.- dijo para luego marcharse.

Pestañeé varias veces, perplejo. ¿Qué había pasado para que acabase en el hospital? No recordaba que hubiese pasado algo para que yo acabase aquí y el simple hecho de pensar hacía que me doliese la cabeza.

Fue entonces cuando recordé lo que había pasado: el asesinato de mis padres, esa figura negra... Me estremecí al pensar en el hombre que mató a mis padres y lágrimas salieron de mis ojos. No lo aguanté más y lloré.

No sé cuanto tiempo estuve llorando, pero estoy seguro de que lloraba lo suficientemente fuerte como para que alguien me escuchase, ya que no sé en que momento entró en la habitación el mismo doctor que había visto antes.

- Deja de llorar.- dijo enfadado, yo no le hice caso.- ¡Que dejes de llorar!- gritó dándome una fuerte bofetada.

Dejé de llorar al instante y me llevé la mano a la mejilla afectada. Miré a ese halcón, el cual tenía la mano levantada. Comprendí que si le decía algo o volvía a llorar, me pegaría otra bofetada, con lo que me limité a limpiarme con el puño las lágrimas que amenazaban salir de mis ojos.

- ¿Quieres llevar otra bofetada?- me preguntó con la mano todavía levantada. Negué con la cabeza y él bajo su mano lentamente.- Bien, porque no soporto a los niños, sobre todo si lloran. Así que no dudaré en darte un buen azote si te oigo llorar o sollozar, entendido?

Asentí con la cabeza, temblando. Me cuesta reconocerlo, pero no voy a mentirles: ese doctor me daba miedo, mucho miedo.

El de ojos negros sonrió como si estuviera satisfecho de lo que había hecho, para segundos después marcharse y quedarme, de nuevo, solo.

Me tumbé en la cama y me tapé con las sábanas hasta cubrir todo mi cuerpo con ellas.

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al pensar en mis padres. Quería llorar o, mejor dicho, necesitaba llorar. Pero sabía que si lloraba ese doctor me pegaría... así que me mordí el labio para tratar de no hacer ruido al llorar y, sin pensarlo dos veces, lloré en silencio para desahogarme.

Paré de llorar cuando sentí la mano de alguien frotarme la espalda con suavidad. Asomé un poco la cabeza para ver a una perra (**N/A: no en el mal sentido ¬¬**) sonriéndome con dulzura. Su pelaje era de un marrón oscuro, con una mancha de color crema en su ojo derecho. Sus ojos eran de color aguamarina.

- Hola.- me saludó con una sonrisa.

- Ho-Hola...- saludé con timidez.

- ¿Cómo te llamas?- preguntó sin dejar de sonreirme.

- As-Astro.- respondí para mirarla a los ojos.

- Tienes un nombre muy bonito.- dijo al mismo tiempo que me acariciaba la cabeza.- Yo me llamo Meinu.- se presentó.- ¿Cuántos años tienes Astro?

- Te-Tengo cuatro años.- contesté alzando cuatro dedos de mi mano derecha y enseñándoselos a aquella mujer.- ¿Y...Y usted?- me atreví a preguntar. Meinu se rió bajito.

- Tengo 35 años.- respondió con una sonrisa.- ¿Es que acaso quieres conocerme mejor?

Asentí con la cabeza lentamente, ya que si ella iba a estar conmigo hablando de cosas, quería saber más sobre ella.

- Bien, te contaré más cosas sobre mi.- dijo llamándome la atención.

Descubría varias cosas de la señora Meinu esa tarde: era profesora de educación primaria y tenía un hijo de diez años con cáncer de pulmón ingresado en el hospital. Esa era la razón por la que estaba aquí.

- Me tengo que ir.- dijo mirando el la hora en un reloj colgado de la pared.- El horario de visitas terminó hace cinco minutos.- me explicó levantándose.

- ¿Va a volver?- pregunté mirándola.

- ¿Es que quieres que vuelva para verte?- yo asentí con la cabeza.- Vendré mañana por la tarde- dijo acariciando mis púas.- Hasta mañana.- se despidió al mismo tiempo que se marchaba.

Me acosté en la cama y me tapé. No quería estar solo en este sitio, y menos si ese doctor estaba trabajando aquí. Cerré los ojos y, minutos después, caí en los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

**¡Y aquí acaba el capítulo! :D**

**Este capítulo no me salió tan largo como esperaba, pero bueeeno, que se le va a hacer, mi imaginación no daba para más :'3 (?**

**Espero que les haya gustado X3**

**Atte: SFL**


End file.
